


Love Like An Open Book

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [228]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: In the aftermath of the Sanctum being invaded, Tony and Stephen deal with what it means to have their home be a battleground.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [228]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Love Like An Open Book

Tony kicked at the shattered glass littering the floor, nose curled up in disgust. The glass sparkled in the light, sickly looking where they were spotted with blood and flesh. Ugly. That was what the fight had been, nasty and brutal. The room was evidence enough, if the broken chairs, tables, and bookcases were any indication. Of course, those things hardly mattered, what was really a cause for concern was the books, ancient and delicate, tossed among the mess with little ceremony. The relics too were lacking their usual protective cases and sat there, quietly dangerous, as they waited to be handled.

It would take ages to clean everything up, even with magic. They would send some sorcerers to help, but there was little they’d be able to do, not with Stephen glowering menacingly at them. No, best to get started as soon as possible…before Wong began the hustle and bustle that would surely aggravate everyone involved.

His eyes drifted to where Stephen stood stiffly next to the window, eyes closed, and hands clenched into painful fists. Blood slipped down his temple from a gash on his forehead and while Tony would usually worry about a concussion, his eyes had been clear and astute, his movements precise and practiced. There had also been injury to his back and ankle from the way his steps had been staggered in the end, though he knew it wasn’t the time to mention it.

This was hardly the first time the Sanctum had been attacked. Frankly, it was odd when they made it three weeks without some kind of invasion. The difference today, however, had been twofold. They had been prepared, well-briefed on the Sanctum’s defenses and Stephen’s fighting style. They’d known exactly where the relic they came for was located…yet several seemed to have some kind of grudge that left them focusing most of their attention on Stephen. It was the only reason they hadn’t actually gotten away with the relic, too distracted by their hatred.

To Tony’s infinite annoyance, he’d hardly been a thorn in their side. Stephen had taught him a few tricks these past weeks, but they were useless against these men. In the end, he worried he had been more a burden then anything.

Shaking his head, Tony tried to ignore the dismal thought. They had been getting better about their insecurities since moving in together and now was definitely not the time to drown in his own inadequacies. Today was a bad day, because not only were they prepared but they had attacked only twenty minutes after Peter had left with Harley. Imagining what might have happened if they stayed…well Stephen’s dark mood made perfect sense.

Peter could handle himself in most cases, had fought Thanos with bravery if not skill…that didn’t mean Tony wanted him to be involved in a battle between sorcerers. If Tony hadn’t been able to do anything then he sincerely doubted Peter could have. Chances were, they would have gotten Stephen killed while trying to protect them. Then there was Harley…no best not to dwell.

Stephen’s posture relaxed, fingers uncurling, and Tony felt a small burst of relief. He had been checking the defenses, adding warding, and making sure there wouldn’t be a second unexpected wave. Slowly, Stephen’s eyes opened, revealing them to be guarded and weary, his entire expression designed to hold off any questions or concerns.

Offering a gentle smile, Tony turned toward the closet tucked away and pulled out a simple broom and dustpan. Not looking at him, he got to work gathering the glass and righting tables, not protesting when currents of magic brushed against his skin, searching for injuries and trying to help.

He had learned a lot about Stephen since moving in with him. He knew not to comment in the aftermath of a battle, to stand passively while his lover reassured himself and only insist the same later…when the adrenalin was all gone. He knew that the Cloak would cling to its master for a least an hour afterwards, weary and protective. He knew that when it happened here at the Sanctum, with him or Peter or their friends present…Stephen took it as a personal affront, a failure to protect those he loved and it was best not to reassure him until he was ready to hear it.

Tony was learning indeed.

But he wasn’t the only one. Stephen knew how difficult it was for him to standby while their home was attacked by things he had no hope to stand against. He knew that there were few emotions Tony hated more then helplessness and it magnified sevenfold when it had something to do with someone he loved.

Sighing softly, Tony reminded himself that this wasn’t all their lives were. It wasn’t as though they spent every day and night tense or stressed or miserable. This was just a reoccurring moment of unpleasantness among a long line of happiness and contentment. They wouldn’t be themselves if they weren’t helping others or protecting the earth they called home and Tony would be damned if he let himself be dragged into despair over a life he had chosen, enthusiastically, with the man he loved.

Arms wrapped tightly around his waist from behind, startling Tony into dropping the broom. Stephen hummed against his ear, the Cloak reaching forward to wrap around them both, incasing them in a protective cocoon. Tony let a smile spread wide across his lips as he leaned back into Stephen’s embrace. It wouldn’t last, this moment of softness, too much to do, too much to research, but later tonight, Stephen would hold him just like this, curled up in their bed, eyes watching him with world-spinning intensity.

“I love you,” Stephen murmured. “I’m sorry.”

Telling him not to apologize for something that was not anyone’s fault would be pointless right now, besides Tony had also learned, that sometimes people apologize for themselves, because they needed to say the words to feel okay even if the other person didn’t want or need them.

Squeezing the hands wrapped around him, Tony hummed, “its alright, we’re safe, we’re okay. I love you.”


End file.
